El osito de Squalo
by ddeiSmile
Summary: —drabble—Pequeño peluche usurpador. Nadie le quitaba su puesto en la cama junto a Squalo, nadie.


Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Copyright © Akira Amano.  
**!**advertencia: PwP?«Slash«Crack!.

* * *

**El osito de Squalo**►  
—_Autor_: _ddeıS_—

* * *

Jamás pensó que aquello llegaría a ser de esa forma; incluso pensarlo siendo un hecho le era ridículo, no podía ser verdad, _tenía_ que ser una broma. Frunció el ceño al virar el rostro y encontrarse con la cabellera gris, no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos cuando se fijó en esos brazos que siempre rodeaban su cintura mientras enredaban sus piernas en un abrazo asfixiante, y que ahora aferraban _ésa cosa_. Debió saberlo, Belphegor era la peor peste que hubiera podido contratar para Varia ¿Cómo pudo hacerle caso a ésa escoria? No le encontraba lógica.

Pero no le preocupaba demasiado, al salir el sol se encargaría de destrozarle el pequeño cerebro además de despegar cada resquicio de piel en ése pequeño costal de huesos.

Fijó la vista en la pared, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Nada, no podía dormir, necesitaba sentir a Squalo sobre sí.

—Squalo —llamó molesto mientras tomaba asiento, no hubo respuesta— Maldición, ¡basura! —gritó empujándolo al suelo.

El peliblanco jadeó al caer y sin siquiera abrir los ojos buscó con desesperación su espada mientras abrazaba más a su pecho el pequeño peluche que pronto moriría a manos de Xanxus.

—¡_Vroi_~! —parpadeó notando que a su alrededor todo estaba calmo—. ¿Qué sucede? —gritó alerta.

—Quiero que lo botes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender.

Xanxus masajeó sus sienes perdiendo toda su muy limitada paciencia.

—Al maldito tiburón —señaló.

Squalo parpadeó sorprendido, aferrándose más al animal de felpa.

—Pero me lo diste como regalo de cumpleaños, _boss _—Xanxus alzó una ceja y Squalo hizo un puchero—. ¡Es mí peluche!

—¡Me sabe a mierda, basura!

Frunció el ceño tras gritar aquello; ése pequeño demonio estaba ocupando su puesto en la cama. Squalo lo abrazaba a él y resaltémoslo: ¡_A él_!, no al condenado tiburón con complejo de delfín.

—Pero es muy suave —gimoteó.

Xanxus alzó una ceja sin querer preguntar qué insinuaba con eso, suspiró cansinamente mientras se colocaba de pie, ignorando por completo su estado de desnudez, el cual arrancó un sonrojo en las mejillas de Squalo, con paciencia sirvió un poco de _whisky_ en uno de sus vasos de cristal, bebió el contenido mientras analizaba la situación, finalmente decidió no ahorcar a Squalo por renegarle una orden y ladeó su rostro.

—Decide —bisbisó en tono casual— el tiburón o yo.

Squalo no lo pensó demasiado, salió por la puerta en dirección a su habitación dejando a Xanxus totalmente mareado en ira.

¡Ése pequeño animalillo de felpa sufriría las consecuencias de meterse con su propiedad!

Apresurándose tomó unos pantalones y de forma descuidada, sin siquiera abrocharlo, abrió la puerta caminando en grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar al somnoliento espadachín.

—Squalo —llamó.

El peliblanco se detuvo y al voltearse recibió un beso apasionado de parte del mayor quien le empujó contra la pared para atontarlo aún más, montándolo sobre una pequeña mesa. Gimió con suavidad mientras se aferraba al pecho de Xanxus quien se concentraba en mordisquear su cuello de forma arrebatadoramente sensual, acariciando las piernas del menor mientras se empujaba contra él.

—Ve a la habitación —demandó contra su oído— pero déjame el tiburón. Tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Xanxus disminuyó la pasión de sus actos, hasta terminar desplegando suaves besos en el cuello de Squalo, quien frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. Alejándose del moreno tomó al peluche, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ni loco —exclamó—, _vroi~_ lo vas a explotar, Xanxus.

—No lo haré.

—¡Claro que sí! —refunfuñó mientras movía sus brazos.

Xanxus perdió la paciencia y lo tomó por el cuello.

—Te explotaré a ti la garganta si no te largas a la habitación —le soltó—. Ahora.

Aquello fue suficiente para callarle. Con algo de renitencia entregó al peluche, le despidió con un suave beso y tras murmurar un «_te dejo con papá_»; para producir un poco de remordimiento en Xanxus, cosa que no funcionó, se retiró a la habitación, bastante cansado.

El moreno colocó al peluche sobre la mesa donde había arrinconado al peliblanco segundos atrás y apoyando sus manos en la cintura lo observó firmemente variando sus pasos de izquierda a derecha en una marcha que intentaba expresar cuánta fuerza estaba bajo su poder y qué tanto podría sufrir si se metía con él.

—Bien, pequeño monstruo —le habló tras unos segundos, deteniéndose frente a él—: Entiende algo, Squalo es _mío_.

Sólo para asegurarle lo observó despectivamente unos segundos más, finalmente lo tomó bajo su brazo derecho comenzando a caminar. Palpó la piel suave del animal y sin darse cuenta su mano libre terminó apretándole una de las aletas.

La suavidad de aquello era ciertamente placentera.

Para cuando alcanzó la cama Squalo se quedó sin tiburón y aumentando su desgracia Xanxus no parecía querer devolvérselo.

* * *

—**bonus**:

* * *

—¿Por qué siempre dices eso?

La ceja del mayor se alzó paulatinamente retirando sus ojos del papeleo acumulado.

—¿Qué?

—El _kasuga_.

Xanxus frunció el ceño.

—Estabas hablándome de la maldita puerta rota ¿De dónde ha salido eso, basura? —preguntó sin querer una respuesta.

—Estoy hablándote del _kasuga_. No te salgas tú del tema, Xanxus —Squalo caminó hasta rodear el escritorio situándose a un lado del mayor observando con interés por sobre el hombro de éste los papeles que firmaba o leía descuidadamente.

El aludido apretó sus puños con fuerza para no tomar la copa de vino y lanzársela en la frente. Lo irritado que había estado antes se multiplicó a niveles insospechados sobre todo porque odiaba que fisgonearan a su cuesta. Suspiró sonoramente dejando escapar el aire por su nariz.

—No es tú problema, _kasu_.

—¡Allí está! —exclamó, señalándole. No se molestó en responder, frunciendo el seño—¡_Vroi_~! ¡El _kasu_, _kasuga_!

Apoyó sus dedos índice y corazón contra sus tensas cejas. Masajeó sus sienes con suma lentitud tratando de no matarlo mientras dejaba caer su espalda en la reconfortante silla de cuero negro. Después de todo, ése culito era muy valioso y no sólo por ser su general, el mejor de todos además.

No debía dejarse llevar, mantener la calma ante todo era primordial.

—¿No tienes nada más que hacer, Squalo?

El aludido pisó con extrema fuerza la alfombra batiendo sus cabellos en el transcurso.

—¡_Vroi_~! ¡Estúpido Xanxus, has sido tú quien me solicitó!

—¿En qué estaría pensando? —se preguntó por lo bajo. Tras unos segundos de silencio donde el pie de Squalo golpeaba constantemente la alfombra decidió hablar—: Largo.

—¡No me has respondido! —exclamó.

Xanxus frunció el ceño sin entender qué le había hecho creer que él le terminaría respondiendo. Colocándose de pie para estirar un poco su cuerpo se acercó al otro, una vez frente a él tomó con delicadeza una de sus ebras plateadas y con dulzura acarició su mejilla. Squalo sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse cuando un fuerte golpe lo entumeció por completo en el suelo boca abajo. Aunque sus manos intentaron levantarle el pie de Xanxus se apoyaba cómodamente en su espalda. Empuño una de sus armas y apuntó la cabeza del peliplata quien parpadeó sorprendido.

—¡_Vroi_~! ¡Xanxus, qué haces!

—Cuento cinco y llevo tres para que desaparezcas de mi vista o si no te volaré la cabeza, _kasu_.

—¡Pero quítame el maldito pie de encima!

Xanxus cumplió sin retirar su arma, persistiendo en apuntarle la cabeza. Squalo mordió su lengua y giró sobre sus talones encaminándose hasta la puerta. Y sólo frente a ésta detuvo sus pasos, giró su cuerpo y murmuró:

—No sabía que supieras contar, estúpido _ka-su-ga_.

—¿Qué dijiste basura?

Squalo se lanzó al suelo logrando esquivar la bala que golpeó la pared frente a él. Maldijo interiormente.

Xanxus bufó molesto.

—Como si me metiera con su _vrait_.

—¡Es _vroi_!

—¡Squalo, largo de mi vista!

* * *

_F_in

* * *

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado_.


End file.
